


Transcending Worries

by Sasam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Asexual Tsukishima Kei, Coming Out, F/F, Platonic Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yachi Hitoka, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: She didn’t know how long she sat there, listening to the squeak of shoes and slam of volleyballs being spiked across the net. Her vision was tunneled and her skin felt clammy, she simple sat there staring at the door ahead of her. It felt like ages but must have been nothing more than a few minutes as she was broken from her fog by a hand on her shoulder and the concerned face of Yamaguchi.





	1. Transparent Fears

“It’s impossible.”

The words repeated themselves in her head like a mantra all throughout the day, and all throughout the previous night when she had first learned of the upcoming event. “It’s impossible.” Just the thought was too much, her skin felt clammy and sweaty even though she felt cold and incredibly alone. Breathing seemed hard and felt as though it set her lungs on fire. Almost as if she were drowning and choking on the water she couldn’t keep out. The day sped by in a blink of anxiety and disassociation; she couldn’t pay attention in any of her classes, not even English her favourite. It was as if she awoke from the few hours of sleep she had managed to get the night before and then a blur sped past until she was standing in front of the gymnasium once again. Just like the previous night.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, listening to the squeak of shoes and slam of volleyballs being spiked across the net. Her vision was tunneled and her skin felt clammy, she simple sat there staring at the door ahead of her. It felt like ages but must have been nothing more than a few minutes as she was broken from her fog by a hand on her shoulder and the concerned face of Yamaguchi.

“Hey, Yachi. Is everything okay? Do you need to sit down? Is it an attack?” She could hear the words, but they were sort of dim and faded and it took her to register what he was asking for a second, before she simply nodded.

“Alright, are you okay to go to the club room? Me and Tsukki were the last two out so there should be no one else there if you want a private place. Is that okay?” Again she nodded her head, things were clearer and more focused but she still couldn’t hold back the feeling of intense nausea that was swelling in her. She had missed the fact that Tsukishima was there as well at first, standing behind Yamaguchi with a small frown creasing his face.

Yachi let them slowly lead her away from the door towards the clubroom, Yamaguchi slowly rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion while trying to convince her it would be okay. It was a mix of the gratitude and appreciation she felt from this and her own feeling of inadequacy telling her she didn’t deserve it that had her start to feel her eyes tear up about halfway there. She was just glad she managed to hold out until they reached the room that she actually started to break down.

“I can’t go on the trip. I can’t share the room with Shimizu-senpai and the other managers. They’re gonna find out, and then everyone’ll think I’m disgusting and I’ll have to leave the team and then I’ll be alone again and I don’t want them to hate me. I don’t know what I’d do if Shimizu senpai hated me. I don’t want her to think I’m a freak.” Yachi was almost hysterical now, shaking and holding herself. “I don’t know how you do it, you’re so brave and so much stronger than I am. How are you always so open about everything? I can’t stop being simple Villager B.”

“Well, I have Tsukki. He’s stood up for me ever since I first came out, and you shouldn’t worry about the team, if they’re supportive of me they’ll definitely be supportive to you as well!.” Yamaguchi wrapped Yachi in a hug trying to soothe her. “And if anyone from the other teams give us trouble Tsukki will beat their asses”

“Tadashi don’t say things that sound so misleading” Tsukishima groaned from the doorway he was standing guard over.

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped. “But seriously Yachi, it’s going to be okay. Even if you don’t come out to the team there’s nothing to worry about, it’s just sleeping in the same room it’s not like you’ll have to change in the same room too. No one has to know or see if you don’t want them too okay? And if you feel uncomfortable at all you can come and get us.”

Yachi dried her eyes and stared at the cold tiled floor for a second as she tried to find a way to hide her blush as she started to feel the embarrassment of what she’d just done.

“Th-thank you so much. I. I think I can do it. I think, just knowing you two will be there is enough that I can go. I can just avoid washing or changing around others right? You’re right it’ll be totally fine.” The words didn’t sound that convincing even to her own ears.

After taking a moment to calm herself and changing while the boys stood outside, they headed back to the gym together. Nothing was really said but it was a comfortable silence compared to before. A small hum of noise came from the few students left on campus heading off to their own clubs. The gravel crunched under their feet and Yachi slowly managed to relax, feeling the resolve to go through with the trip. And then her heart sank as they reached the door.

“Why are you three so late! You’ve missed warm ups and almost half a set!”

The roar of coach Ukai caused Yachi’s stomach to drop and then attempt to come back up. Trying desperately to find a way to avoid explaining.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find my play goggles so I had them help me look. It won’t happen again sir.” Yachi gaped. Tsukishima would never admit fault to anything, and yet he was so easily just taking the blame for her? She didn’t know what to say.

“Well it’s your first time being late so consider this a warning, don’t let it happen again. Now you two go warm up.” Ukai waved them off returning his attention to the game at hand.

“Yes sir!” They both replied in unison before trotting off to prepare, Yamaguchi giving one last reassuring smile as he left.

Looking across the court her heart almost stopped. Shimizu-senpai was on the other side, smiling faintly and waving to her. Looking down she waved back, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Silently she padded her way around the court to stand with her Shimizu ready to grab stray balls and pass water. The team was taking a short break as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started filling in the roster so there wasn’t really anything to do.

Nervously she stole a glance sideways up to the taller girl standing beside her. Shimizu’s focus was on the team and Yachi took a moment to drink in the silky black hair and perfect skin of her friend. Those plump lips and incredibly adorable beauty mark, she wanted to just learn over and snuggle her face into the crook of her shoulder.

“EEP!” Yachi quickly turned her head away at the thought desperately trying to get a hold of herself and hide her cheeks. Shimizu had been facing the team and Yachi hadn’t noticed when she had moved her gaze ever so slightly to gaze back. If she had she would have wanted to die right then and there.

“Are you nervous about the trip?”

“H-huh?” Yachi looked back startled, not expecting the sudden question.

“You seem nervous and off, I was just wondering if it was about the trip. Are you not able to go?” Shimizu asked again, leaning in a bit looking concerned.

“No! No!” Yachi winced at how loud she said that, glancing at the team hoping she hadn’t interrupted. Luckily it seemed she hadn’t. “I’ll be there! I’m, I’m just so excited that’s all!” she replied nervously while picking at her fingers.

Shimizu noticed and gently covered her hands and pulled them apart. “It’ll be okay Hitoka-chan. Don’t worry, I’ll see you there.” Her hand kept a gentle but firm grip on Yachi’s right up until the team started back up and they had to go back to collecting balls and bringing the players water and towels. Yachi’s heart threatened to explode each second and she practically melted, and for the rest of the day she forgot about her worries and for once looked forward to the weekend ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I haven't watched Haikyuu in a while or written in a while so I hope everything's okay. I just have such a hard time finding KiyoYachi fics with trans Yachi so I decided to try writing one. I hope it turned out well!
> 
> Please feel free to point out any errors I may have missed in proofreading. Chapter will hopefully be out before Christmas. I'm such a slow writer and have to many irons in the fire. Thank you for reading though. I hope you'll bear with me.
> 
> Cross Posted to my Tumblr: http://lemonmeido.tumblr.com/post/167757538010/transcending-worries-ch1  
> Follow me on Twitter @lyricalbots


	2. Adventures in Transportation 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really wanted to get this out there in time for the new year, so this chapter ended up getting split into two parts. Hopefully the second part will be up soon!

Yachi sipped her coffee slowly, sitting on a bench wondering for the hundredth time why she had made such a stupid decision to get up so early. She was no morning person and even with the caffeine from her second can she felt like dying. It didn’t help that once again she had failed to gain and proper sleep, only picking up about 2 hours before heading back to the school to help pack the bus with the teachers. Still, she had volunteered. It was both good to feel like she was being useful as a team manager and it meant she wouldn’t be able to run away or play sick. If Kiyoko was on the bus already once she arrived she knew she’d probably just high tail it back home. And so she ended up carrying nets and volleyballs at four in the morning while chugging copious amounts of caffeine and questioning her life choices.

“Thank you so much for the help Yachi-chan. You really didn’t have to come this early, I know I’m not the most useful advisor when it comes to volleyball but I’d like to think I can at least handle this sort of thing without burdening you all.” Yachi jerked her head to find Takeda sensei carrying out the last box of equipment.

“Oh no it’s no problem at all sensei!” Yachi bobbed her head “I just thought I should try to do my best to help everyone out, they’re all working so hard after all.”

“I can see why Shimizu-chan thought you’d be a good successor. I’m glad you’ve decided to join the team.” Takeda shifted the box in his hands. “Do you mind taking this last box out to the van for me so I can lock up? The others should be arriving shortly.”

“Sure sensei, and it’s my pleasure, thank you for the kind words.”

Returning to the bus, Yachi passed the box quickly off to coach Ukai avoiding his terrifying gaze and quickly tossing her empty coffee cup into a nearby bin before climbing onto the bus thankful that they hadn’t gotten into another conversation about why she shouldn’t have to do this. Finding a nice seat at the back with a window she deftly shoved her carry on under the seat in front of her and contemplated waiting by the gate for the rest of the team or in the bus. No one else seemed to have arrived yet so she decided to settle down in her seat she could watch the school gate and prepare herself mentally for the oncoming socializing. The soft seats of the bus were much more comfortable than standing in the hot sun anyways. Unfortunately the lack of sleep finally hit like a truck and instead of watching for the teams arrival she quickly nodded off leaning slightly against the window dreaming of an entire weekend of volleyball, strangers, and most importantly, Shimizu senpai.

* * *

Yachi blinked slowly feeling herself bouncing slightly. Blearily she tried to remember what had happened. This wasn’t her room, it was too noisy and she was sitting up, but she was learning against something soft and there seemed to be something draped across her shoulders. Looking to her side out the window she saw that they were already driving and strangely, someone seemed to have their arm draped over her shoulder. Belatedly she realized that the owner of the very, very pretty hand seemed to be holding them up in a sort of side hug. Slowly she turned back the other way and was met by the beautiful smiling gaze of Shimizu.

“Good morning sleepyhead, did you have a nice rest? You looked uncomfortable bouncing against the window so I hope you don’t mind me holding you up.”

Yachi could feel the breathe catch in the back of her throat as she stared into the magnificent grey pools of the older girls eyes and in her sleep addled mind decided that this must be a dream; An incredibly good dream. It had been ages since Yachi managed to realize she was dreaming within her dream and even longer since she did so in a dream other than one of her constant nightmares. She was going to make the most of it.

Slowly she buried her face into the crook of Shimizu’s neck. “Mmmm you’re so comfy senpai, I don’t want to sleep without you again.”

“I... Would you like some coffee Hitoka chan? I have some extra I brought in my thermos since I figured you’d be tired after getting up early to help”

“No no.” Yachi replied lazily breathing in the slight lavender scent of the other girl smiling stupidly and slowly slipping back into dream land. “I love you senpai” she murmured slumping slightly indicating she had lost consciousness again.

* * *

The next time Yachi opened her eyes it was to the gentle shaking of Yamaguchi, Tsukishima standing behind him as always fiddling with his phone.

“Hey Yachi, we’re here it’s time to go.”

“Uhg, already? I feel like I could sleep for another two days” Yachi groaned looking around and noticing that Shimizu was nowhere around. “ _I guess some dreams are too good to come true”_ she thought absently.

“Oh, Shimizu actually left you some coffee in this thermos here just in case. She said you looked like you would probably need it.”

“Thanks. Shimizu always seems to be taking care of me, knowing what I need before even I do.” And then she stopped. A thermos full of coffee, wasn’t that part of her dream? No way, it HAD to be a coincidence right? Because if it wasn’t, Yachi gulped realizing the way she’d acted and what she’d said before it ended. Oh god.  It had to be a dream. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that you can find small updates and other nonsense by following me on twitter @lyricalbots


	3. Adventures in Transportation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's Point of View of chapter 2. Originally both chapters were meant to be just one but I ended up splitting them because my workflow is terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitoka's dialogue changes slightly due to last episode being what she think she said in her sleepy state and this is what she actually ends up saying.

Kiyoko sighed as she checked the time on her watch again having just gotten out of the convenience store. She was supposed to have gotten to the school ten minutes earlier, hoping to surprise Hitoka chan and avoid leaving all the work for her. She didn’t need to of course, but she wanted to spend some more private time together with her kouhai, a sentiment that had grown drastically during the short time they’d known each other. On her way however she spotted a nearby convenience store and decided to pick her up some fresh brewed coffee as Yachi had seemed to be getting little sleep lately and she was sure the young girl would enjoy the boost. The cans from vending machines would do the trick but she had wanted to treat Yachi to something freshly brewed, unfortunately this had left her stuck in line behind numerous problematic customers that took far too long to clear out. By the time she had paid and headed out again, she wasn’t sure if she would even be the first to arrive.

Luckily, it turned out she was the first of the team after all, meaning she would get to spend some time with Yachi after all. She enjoyed having the rest of the team around, but sometimes it just got so tiring being put on the sort of pedestal that she often was. It wasn’t like that however with her protégé and she always looked forward to spending time together knowing that she would always be treated as herself. It also helped that she found her friend incredibly adorable, everything she did just screamed cute and Kiyoko adored the various silly reactions and expressions Yachi would show daily.

After a brief greeting with Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei, she learned that Yachi had already boarded the bus, so she quickly clambered aboard. She found Yachi sleeping in the second last row on the right side, head leaning against the window pressed into an incredibly uncomfortable position. While she felt a small pang of regret that they wouldn’t get to chat, she decided to let the girl sleep as she definitely looked like she needed it. Hitoka’s anxiety was common knowledge to the team and she had been forced to removed herself once or twice before so seeing the deep bags under the blondes eyes and knowing how she could get around large social events she worried. Sitting in the seat next to her, she slowly and carefully shifted the blonde so that she was instead leaning against her shoulder, wrapping her arm around to keep her in place. The other girl felt so warm and cozy snuggled up beside her she was glad no one else was there to see them. And then she heard snickering.

Turning back she saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi boarding at the front of the bus joking about something or other when they stopped suddenly. Tsukishima grew the widest shit eating grin Kiyoko had ever seen and began laughing again.

“Oh my, what’s all this going on here senpai. Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt your sordid affairs.”

“Good morning, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun. I’m glad to see you’re excited and ready to go already,” Kiyoko replied curtly, nodding her head.

“I get it, don’t worry. We won’t bother you’re private time. Just a warning from your underclassmen, we wouldn’t want to hear about those in our grade being hurt by any of the third years.”

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at that. “Duly noted, I’m surprised to see you actually caring about something, let alone a person. Are you sure you aren’t interested in Hitoka-chan yourself?”

“Nah, I just figured I should do the scary talk, Tadashi wanted to but I didn’t want you to actually be scared. No worries.”  Tsukishima raised his hands palms up in defeat, shrugging and finally moving to the seats behind them. Yamaguchi trailed behind with an oddly pensive expression that for a moment turned into one of the scariest glares Kiyoko had ever seen.

Kiyoko sighed to herself at their actions. It didn’t make much sense, sure holding Hitoka the way she was could be construed as romantic, but they were just friends. Kiyoko didn’t even have any sort of romantic feelings for the younger girl, nor vice versa. At least she didn’t think so. Romance had never been something that had crossed her mind. Sure, she knew enough about it to be able to realize she did, in fact, like girls, but without any real experience she could only assume what romantic attraction would feel like. Probably something like a warm fuzzy feeling and a desire to see more of the individual in question, wishes to share deep intimate moments with them and to share their deepest passions with... Oh god. Kiyoko felt her face flush. She totally had a crush on Hitoka. And if Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had managed to notice before she’d even realized it herself, then who else had?

Slowly, the bus filled with the rest of the team as they arrived and grabbed their seats, Sugawara and Daichi grabbing the seats directly across and giving a knowing look. Kiyoko felt like she could die, they knew. They all knew. And she was in this compromising position with this girl, it probably looked like she was taking advantage of Hitoka, holding her while she was asleep. She felt ashamed; Hitoka would be disgusted if she found out. Belatedly she wondered if this was what it felt like for Hitoka whenever she would start to panic, it wasn’t something Kiyoko did often and the feeling was unwelcome and foreign to her.

She mulled over how to explain it to the team in a way to avoid anything embarrassing, or even to Hitoka for that matter. Trying to figure out what to do or say, she barely noticed the bus starting and heading off bumping slightly, causing Hitoka to press even farther into her. Oh god, she was so soft and cute and she was being so creepy right now. Deciding to let Hitoka rest normally again to avoid dealing with her waking up she began to shift her when she felt the smaller girl move.

“Uhh, good morning Hitoka, sorry I hope I didn’t mess up your rest did I? You, you looked uncomfortable pressed against the window so I-I hope you don’t mind me holding you up.”

Kiyoko froze then, feeling Hitoka grab her and pull herself closer. She could feel her face burning and her entire body stiffened up like a board.

“Mmmm, you’re comfy senpai, I want to sleep with you again it feels so good.”

“I... Would you like some coffee Hitoka chan? I have some extra I brought in my thermos since I figured you’d be tired after getting up early to help” she quickly tried to defuse the situation before the snickers around her grew any louder.

“No, no.” Yachi quietly let out “I love you senpai” and then she seemed to conk back out slackening her posture and just about melting into Shimizu’s side.

Kiyoko sat frozen, screaming internally for the rest of the ride while the laughter of Tsukishima and Suga resounded throughout the bus. She continued as she passed Yamaguchi the thermos full of coffee and gathered her things to depart the bus. Quite frankly she barely managed to pull herself together and reel in her confounded inner monologue in time to greet the other teams and help unload. When she finally saw Yachi climbing off the bus her heart exploded and she quickly excused herself to the washroom where she held her head in her hands and contemplated the last half a year of her club life. Jesus Christ, she had it bad. She was absolutely completely uselessly gay for Yachi Hitoka and the other girl might have just accidentally confessed to her.


	4. Transferable Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko confronts Hitoka about the bus ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is something I finally finished. Thanks for reading all the way and sorry for the wait. I lost some of my Haikyuu passion I guess, but I promised Trans Yachi and I had to deliver, There's not enough in this world. I confused myself a lot with the names as well. I tried to keep from Kiyoko's point of view that she thought of Yachi and herself using first names but Yachi thought of her first name but Shimizu's family name. It's a disaster. I'm sorry. This sure changed a lot from my original plan. But I think it did so for the better.

Kiyoko frowned to herself as she watched Hitoka run off to grab a stray ball. The team had gotten almost straight into practices once arriving, pairing up against the teams already there and taking turn rotating though. While Karasuno wasn’t destroying anywhere they weren’t completely outclassed either, each game tended to be rather even. Usually this would be the perfect situation for her to start analyzing and collecting data for the team, unfortunately she was rather distracted. Hitoka had been distant the entire time, jumpier than usual and hesitant whenever she had to interact with the older girl. Kiyoko was worried, really worried.

It wasn’t until dinner when she figured it out. At least she thought she had. The exhaustion, the avoidance. There was only one thing that could be bothering Hitoka. She had to be on a diet. This idea was only strengthened when she quickly skipped out after just a few bites to sneak off to their room, apologizing profusely for leaving early. This wasn’t good, Kiyoko knew that it wasn’t her place to tell Hitoka how to control her body. However. Once it started to clearly affect her health it was clearly going to far and that could be dangerous. 

So Kiyoko did what she figured would be best and scarfed down her own meal astonishing the rest of the assembled team. Everyone knew Kiyoko ate slowly and deliberately, seeming to always finish at the same time as whoever was eating the slowest. But today was another story. Clearing away her empty plates as the first finished she quickly scrambled to fill a new plate, not noticing the gaping maws of Hinata and Kageyama who had been busy racing each other. Both completely trounced by the older girl.

When questioned Kiyoko gave a curt explanation that she would bring Hitoka some food to her room and check on her. She then quickly snuck out of the dining hall, passing by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who vaguely reminded her to be careful. Yamaguchi just sat staring at her with an empty pensive look on his face. Kiyoko had never felt more threatened. Though that didn’t matter right now she decided as she pressed on.

Much to her confusion however once she reached the room it seemed Hitoka was nowhere to be found, she assumed the girl would be laying down or something if she didn’t feel well. 

Placing the food she brought on a kotatsu that had been set up earlier she turned to go look for the younger girl when the door practically flung open in her face. 

“Senpai! are you okay!?” Hitoka rushed in kneeling beside where Kiyoka had fallen.

“I’m fine I’m fine, I guess that’s one way to find you” she laughed taking her hand and letting her hoist her to her feet. 

“Oh no, I’m still damp sorry” Hitoka squeaked pulling her hand away as soon as she was able and wiping it on what must have been her pajamas. “I just got back from the baths. I didn’t expect anyone else back yet.”

“It’s not problem” Kiyoko replies smiling at the other girl in what she hopes is a comforting way. “I just figured I’d bring you some food since you said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Ahh! Thank you so much! Sorry, I’m just. Not really hungry right now.” Hitoka shifted nervously. It wasn’t a lie really, she had planned to go and grab some food after her shower. But standing before the girl she might have might not have confessed her feelings to earlier in the day was causing her stomach to do butterflies.”

“Hitoka.” Kiyoko suddenly said, calm but firmly. “It’s okay, I know.”

“You do?” Hitoka paused. So it wasn’t a dream after all… unless. “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no-” 

Hitoka’s sudden spiral was cut of as Kiyoko pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay. I’m not here to judge.”

“You mean. You’re okay with it?” Hitoka could feel her chest freeze, she wasn’t willing to breathe until she got a response. Kiyoko somehow found out. But she accepted her? It was too much to believe.

“Yes. Though you’ve got to take care of yourself as well.” Kiyoko said pushing the girl just far enough away from their embrace so she could give her a determined stare. “Dieting especially at your age can be dangerous. It’s your body to take care of how you want but once it start affecting your health like this it isn’t good.”

“Wait what?” Hitoka felt her breathe return, like a truck ramming her over. Confusion quickly sweeping her away. “Uhm, what are you talking about?”

“Is that not what you’re doing?” Kiyoko gave her a puzzle frown that must have matched her own before she seemed to relax and pull Hitoka back into another hug, squishing her face into her chest. “Oh thank goodness I was so worried you were hurting yourself. I couldn’t let that happen.” 

“Wait wait, senpai where did you get that idea?” Hitoka questioned still extremely confused.

“Well you’ve been avoiding me all day and just seemed really out of it. And then you skipped dinner so I just kind of thought… I was just kind of worried about you.” she trailed off.

Despite herself and the situation Hitoka couldn’t resist bursting out into a small fit of giggles. It wasn’t long before Kiyoko had joined in and they were clutching each other again.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to avoid you. I was just scared about the bus. I thought I was dreaming but then the coffee. I… I wasn’t dreaming was I?” Hitoka asked nervously, directing her gaze away from the other girl. She could feel her heartbeat beginning to skyrocket again. While this wasn’t how she planned on telling Shimizu. Or even planned on ever telling her at all. It was now or never.

“Hey, don’t apologize. It’s okay, I’m flattered really. I’m glad it wasn’t a dream.” Kiyoko leaned in and brushed the loose bangs out of Hitoka’s face, she swore she could feel her heart practically stop. “I like you too.” Yup her heart had officially stopped.

“I’m Sorry!”

Kiyoko frowned at the sudden outburst, scratching her head and giving Hitoka a puzzled look. “Is something wrong? Did I misunderstand?” She questioned, beginning to worry that she’d just made a huge fool of herself.

“Yes! I mean no! I…” Hitoka took a deep sigh to calm and steel herself for what was to come. With as determined a voice as she could managed she collected herself and tried again. “I’m trans, I wasn’t born a girl as the doctors would say.” she finished with a grimace watching Shimizu for any sign of negative reactions.

The other girl however just mouthed a little “oh” before her tender smile that always made Hitoka’s heart flutter returned. “That doesn’t matter. Well, I mean it does because it’s a part of you. But what I mean is, it’s part of you. And I like you. All of you. It doesn’t bother me at all, and if you want to. I’d love to take you out sometime.”

Hitoka couldn’t hold back the tears. It was as if her greatest dreams where coming true right in front of her, something that she told herself a thousand times would never happen. But it was, this was real. She couldn’t imagine a luckier girl in the universe, at that moment everything was perfect.

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you Shimizu-senpai. I’d love too so much.” she managed to push out through sobs.

“Hitoka” the older girl said gently causing her to pause. “You can call me Kiyoko if you want. Since we’re dating now.” Hitoka could only stare as blush quickly spread across her senpai, no her girlfriends face.

“Kiyoko” She tested the name as if feeling it in her mouth. It sounded, right. 

Slowly the two joined in another embrace. Hitoka cuddling into Kiyoko as if scared that if she let go the other girl would disappear. They stayed like that until they heard Coach Ukai yelling for lights out from down the hall and together they lay down to sleep side by side, hand in hand. Tomorrow would be a day for figuring out their new relationship in depth, but for now they were just content to be.


End file.
